Am I Really Ok?
by Forgotten Rozez
Summary: A totally random and weird day for the Sonic crew! The whole day in everyone's POV's! My OC's are in, but aren't too big of characters, so don't worry! And there are some guest star visits from some interesting people. Rated T for language and some scenes


**Yeah, hey everyone!!! Glad to actually write something… I am just taking a break, and trying some humor, weirdness, and plain RANDOM!!! So… PLEASE R&R!!! (And sorry, but I was WICKED hyper and bored when writing this… SO BEWARE!)**

***Cough* And this isn't meant for any of the PROPER!!! (Lord Kelvin and the stupid magic Walrus…) It's meant for my well being and my friends. So don't give me shit about your "I'm too good for this" crap. Don't like it, don't like me, DON'T READ IT!!! **

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"GET UP! Get up! You idiot, GET UP!!!!" The annoying alarm rang

"GAH!!!" Shadow shrieked, and fell off his bed with the covers falling over his head.

Quickly, the hedgehog flew across his room, and smashed the poor alarm into a million pieces…. And sorry, but the clock wasn't Humpty Dumpty, so he wasn't put back together again…

"Stupid… Stupid alarm clock… Stupid- PINK!?"

His eyes almost rolled out of its sockets as he glared down at the fuzzy hot pink blankets, and bed set. He ripped everything off, and threw everything out the window, and his ears twitched hearing the screams of the milkman who unfortunately got the pink torture all over him, as well as his milk…

"Rouge..!" He muttered under his venomous breathe.

The hedgehog turned around, his head still bowed, only to snap up at the sight of seeing… pink… everywhere…

"WHAT… THE… FUCKING HELL!? AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" He held the scream for a while, waking everybody else up that was in the house…

In a single moment, the hedgehog went all around the room, and roughly grabbed up all the pink objects in the room and threw them in a pile in the corner. He then made his way to ripping down all the pink wallpaper and every other smallest sight of pink in his room, then threw that in the pile as well.

Shadow the hedgehog was going to have a horrific day…

"Double double ice ice, double double cream cream, double ice, double cream, double double ice cream!" The little rabbit sang, doing an awkward motion with her hands as she chanted.

"What are you… doing..?" Shadow looked down at Cream with a slight look of pity.

"Mr. Shadow, I'm playing a game!"

"Yeah…"

Cream shrugged and went back to playing her game. Shadow, annoyed, rolled his eyes and zoned out again. He didn't come back to reality until the young girl had to yell in his ear and shake him to tell him it was their turn to get off.

"Wha..? OH! Right, we're here…" The hedgehog said with a slight slur to his voice.

Cream ignored that, and skipped lightly down the aisle and off the bus with Shadow following ever so slowly.

"Thank you Mr. Shadow, I had a great time today!" Cream beamed.

When Shadow was going to reply, he found that they already had reached her house, and Vanilla stood outside, waiting.

Vanilla gave a warm smile, and said "I thank you very much for taking my young Cream out for the day! We hope to see you soon! Would you like to come inside?"

Shadow gave a nod and a small "Your welcome", but kindly refused the offer, as he had to dash.

So he skated along the sidewalk, just to enjoy a day when there was nothing to fight off, and a day just to relax. When he was closing in on a turn, a giant, green polka dotted hair brush jumped out of the alleyway, and stood before him. The brush pursed its lips (Yeah, it was a hair brush, but it had body parts too…) and crossed its arms as it leaned against the brick wall corner of the alley.

"Err… Can I help you?" Shadow asked, seriously freaked out.

The brush said nothing, but stayed perfectly still like that, with the occasional licks of the lips. The hedgehog shook his head, and was going to take off again, when…

"WAIT!!!"

"GAH!" Shadow jumped. "What!?"

"You wanna help me, right, big boy?" It asked, eyeing the surroundings, which frankly was deserted.

"Um… I guess…" He slowly replied, unsure of what to say.

"Well… Do you have a filet fish on you?" The brush was dead serious.

"…A… filet fish-"

"Give me back that filet fish! Give me that fish!" It sang, and Shadow's eyes grew huge, completely confused. "Give me back that filet fish… Give me that fish!" Then in a swift movement, the brush grabbed Shadow's scruff of fur on his chest and held him on the wall. "What if it were you, hanging up on this wall?" The brush burst out laughing and continued. "If you were in that sandwich, you wouldn't be laughing at all! Hahahaha!"

The brush let him go, and got up real close to is face. "So kid, you got a filet fish now?"

Shadow looked the brush right in its big blue eyes, and screamed. Yes, Shadow the hedgehog screamed. For his dear life.

The brush gave a sly laugh "That's what I thought…" And reached into Shadow's back pocket to pull out a fresh filet fish, then ate it in one bite. "We shall meet again, you little Reese's."

"Hey! That was mine!!! AND I'M NOT A REESE'S!!!!!"

The brush ran away quickly, and left Shadow in a fatal position, rocking back and forth.

"Filet fish… Filet fish… MY filet fish… REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE'SSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!" He screamed.

"Sh-Shadow!?" A high pitched voice yelled.

Shadow looked up with tears in his eyes to see Amy with her head tilted to the side, looking at him curiously. He jumped up and got right in her face to yell.

"HE TOOK MY… FILET FISH… TOOK… FILET FISH!!!!! AND CALLED ME… A… A… REESE'S!!!" He gasped the last part out and fell to the ground, crying once again…

"Err… I'm sorry to hear, Shadow… But hey, do ya got any cash!?" She looked panicked and in a hurry as she jumped up and down and her eyes darted around.

"Yeah, why-"

"CAN I HAVE SOME!!!" She yelled, knocking him over again.

"WHY!?" He yelled right back at her.

Then Amy stood down, with her hands in front of her, twiddling, and she looked up at him with big eyes. "I need it."

"Why does Amy Rose need… money..?" He questioned out loud, asking himself.

"Because Amy Rose needs her crack." She said.

Shadow looked down at her to see she was not the little girl she once was. Her eyes were red and droopy, and she was foaming at the mouth.

"Amy, you know you can't do drugs. You aren't even old enough to buy them!!!"

"NO! SHADOW-"

He sighed. "So I'll have to buy it for you." And Shadow… was serious.

"Woo, thanks Shads, you're a life saver!" Amy said, as Shadow handed her the bag.

"Yep, anytime." He saluted, and was on his way again.

Skating down the sidewalk once again, Shadow was on his way to Friendly's.

"People won't jack me now when I get my food…" He said under his breathe.

Shadow stood in front of the door, and kicked it open with his foot, sending it flying. Several gasps were heard from everywhere as the hedgehog entered. He looked scary, he was mean. A child stopped crying and looked at him with big eyes from afar. Flames burst from behind him and where his footsteps were.

"Nice touch…" No one in particular said.

Shadow strode in and gave everyone death glares. He screamed for someone to come and get his To- Go order.

"Y-Yes, sir?" She stuttered and stumbled with her pen and pad.

"I want…" He started.

Suddenly all the flames and darkness went away, and Shadow looked like a little boy, with his big happy eyes, and his hands behind his back, folded cutely.

"A cookie dough sundae with whipped cream, hot fudge, a cherry, caramel, M&M's, walnuts, gummy bears, REESE'S!, and… all in a cone." He finished. Everyone stared at him with wide, shocked eyes, and outside, all the traffic stopped as everyone looked through their windows to look st what was happening. Time seemed to freeze in place. The poor girl who had to take his order dropped her mouth as well as her pen and pad. Shadow cleared his throat, and suddenly time unfroze, and everyone went back to normal as if nothing happened.

"Coming right up!"

And Shadow walked out with a big smile and licking his cone.

"Heeeeeeey Shadow!" A femine voice called as slender arms wrapped around his neck.

"Hey, Blaze." Shadow greeted.

"Can I have a lick?"

Shadow stopped in mid tracks, and Blaze fell back.

"Shadow! I didn't mean it like that, you pervert!" She hollered, rubbing her head.

"I know. But… MY icecream..!?" He whined.

"Ugh. Fine, you asshole." She spat.

The feline got up and walked away with her head held high, and swaying her hips side to side as she strode away.

"Blaze…" He looked down at his icecream, and a sudden rage made him furiously throw it on the ground. He immediately gasped and kneeled on the ground and started to cry, as he wheeped over his icecream… Or what was left of it.

"WHY!? WWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!????????" He screamed at the heavens.

Suddenly, the stupid green hairbrush from before came over to the weeping hedgehog and patted his shoulder.

"It's Ok, man! I can fix it." With a wave of his hand, the brush made the icecream go together in one piece as he held the cone in his hand. He handed it to Shadow as the hedgehog's eyes grew bigger than when he got the icecream. But suddenly, the brush snapped his arm back and took a huge lick. Shadow's hopes and dreams crushed as he cried again, while the brush skipped away laughing and licking. Laughing and licking…

"What's a wrong a, Shadow?" An itallian accent asked.

"Huh? Are… Are you my concience..?" Shadow asked, looking at the sky.

"You're a what? No! I am a Mario, mon! And dis is a Luigi!" Mario stated.

Shadow turned his head to see the plumber brothes… tricked out… They wore some heavy black shades, gold chains, and white and gold clothes. Mario didn't have his hat, but instead a huge affro with a comb stuck in it. Luigi had his had tilted to the side, and his mustache was curled at the tips.

"Yo." Luigi plainly said.

"Huh?" Shadow said again.

" Yo, yo yo yo yo yo yo. YO YO! Yo… yo yo yo…" Luigi said, with some… Gangsta hand motions as he talked. He ended with himself leaning back against a pole and his arms crossed. "Yo."

Mario looked at Luigi and nodded, then looked at Shadow. "He said you look like an Eskimo pole dancing on a fishline." Then Mario looked to his brother again, and they did a knuckle touch with they "Bling Rings" on their fingers.

"Peace, brotha." Mario said, and gave a peace sign, kissed it, and rubbed his ass. Luigi gave a nod, and a "Yo." He said.

Luigi started walking off, but Mario was still there, and started getting carried away with his disturbing movements… But luckily, all to himself. Luigi walked by, showed him an inappropriate picture of the princesses, then Mario started drooling, and they both walked off, as gangsta wannabes. Shadow stood there, his mouth wide open. He stood like that until a fly flew in his mouth, then he started choking, and it flew out.

"Oh… My… God… THEY'RE MY HEROES!!!" Shadow swooned.

Whistling, Shadow made his way back to the house. He walked inside, and into the living room. Silver was there with Blaze, as they chatted about something or another, Rouge was in her room doing… something with Knuckles… Amy was trying to kiss Sonic, and Izzy, Xelar, Rose, Crystal, and Ruby weren't even there. All was good.

**Lol, did you guys laugh at all? I am just… Satisfied. I rellay hope you enjoyed this so far, as I did! I'm having fun writing this most of all! ^.^ Really like this story? REVIEW AND TELL ME! Hate it? Review and tell me anyways! Just review! I don't care what it says. And I ain't updating till I get 5 reviews!!! **

**Thanks people! **

**~Haley**


End file.
